Just Another Day in Morganville
by EvilEve9
Summary: There's not really a story line to this story apart from that different things will happen all the time and something happens to Eve (; I suck at summary's! Couples: Eve/Michael, Shane/Claire but I might add a couple of Clyrnin moments in. Please Read and Review! Mainly Claire and Eve's POV but might add some others. I don't own Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does!
1. Chapter 1

**Claire**

Claire woke up startled by a sudden crash. She rolled over quickly and fell face first on the floor, she'd forgotten she was on the couch. She groaned and pulled herself up, sitting on one of the pillows.

Eve, running down the stairs with her big, black boots clattering off each step, shocked Claire fully awake.

"Morning!" her housemate called, "Did I wake you?" Eve was pure Goth today, her jet black hair was tied up in two tight pony-tails on the sides of her head, she had got it highlighted with dark red and aqua streaks. A lot of them. This morning, she had smothered her eyes in black eyeshadow with large flicks of eye liner at the side of them, her face was vampire-white, her arms and legs were naturally pale but Eve used a tonne of white foundation on her face. She wore coal black lipstick to match her hair which was cute. Her long, sharp nails were coated in shiny black nail varnish but the top-coat was clear but sparkly, tinting of the light every now and then. She was wearing a black top with a crimson, bleeding rose on the front and lace arms. She was wearing tight, black shorts with silver chains falling from the pockets, under she had dark grey tights on with black and white skulls painted over them. She had shin-length black boots on which looked stiff and hard to walk in.

"Kind of" Claire yawned, "What you doing up so early?" Since Eve would never be up at this time without a good reason.

Eve laughed, "No reason, Claire Bear. I just couldn't get back to sleep after I woke up," She clomped over to the counter and made coffee "oh, you should really brush your hair, its a mess."

Claire touched her head. It really was messy, she groaned, "I'll brush it soon," She stood up and helped make breakfast. The usual start of the morning passed slowly, Claire and Eve made breakfast (pancakes), coffee and sat down to wait for the boys to get up.

"So how come you were on the couch last night?" Eve mumbled behind a syrup-soaked pancake, they were really good. For Eve, "Had a fight with Shane or something?"

Claire shrugged, "No fight. I don't know, really, I must have been studying and fell asleep. Myrnin kept me longer yesterday for some reason that I don't know. He kept making me read some book full of nothing really." That was true, it was so advanced even Claire had no idea what it meant.

Eve giggled which was ridiculously cute, "You've got a crazy boss." she said. Claire tried to resist but she couldn't help putting her hand over the small, faded bite marks on her neck. Myrnin had give her those, another sign he was crazy. "You okay?" That startled her back into reality.

"Yeah fine," She said quickly, stuffing another mouthful of buttery goodness into her mouth, "Where's Michael?"

Eve shrugged, "Still in bed," she grinned showing her perfect, white teeth, "Mine, proberly."

Claire smiled back, "Yeah I get it," and rolled her eyes, "these pancakes are great by the way."

"Yeah right."

"No its true!"

Eve smiled, "Well, thanks."

After a few minutes, Michael came down not wearing a shirt, Claire couldn't help staring. Even though he was Eve's. Eve proved this by jumping up from her chair and almost pouncing on her boyfriend and kissed him like it would be the last time. It made Claire slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey," She heard Eve whisper softly when she finally broke the kiss.

Michael smiled, "Morning," he said, "whats for breakfast?" Eve strode over to the counter, brought out a plate of pancakes which she handed to him before opening the fridge and pulling out a sports bottle for him. Claire forced herself to believe it was juice to prevent throwing up.

"There," Eve said brightly, "Happy?"

Michael kissed her softly-without getting her covered in syrup, "Very." It may have been good to mention that the syrup on his pancakes was a thick, dark red...

Eve grinned cheerfully then sat down where she was to finish her own breakfast. Michael set his plate down next to hers, sipping his opaque sports bottle.

"You should really put a shirt on if you want Claire to stop staring," Eve joked as she gestured towards Claire. Her cheeks flushed as she realised she actually was staring.

"Sorry," She mumbled, Eve laughed at her, which was always pretty funny given her Goth appearance.

They sat in silence for a while. Well, Claire did anyway, Eve and Michael were constantly flirting which was cute but...come on, not the only one in the room?

Once Claire was finished, she jumped up and washed her dishes quickly to get out of the kitchen as fast as she could. She jumped up the stairs to her room to grab some clothes for the day.

Shane still wasn't up so she decided to go to his room before getting ready. She slipped down the hall to his room and knocked. Shane made a noise that was similar to 'Go away' she thought.

"Its Claire," She called, "I just came to see you, I can leave if you want-"

"No," he said in a hurry, "Come in, sorry," Claire laughed and opened the door. Shane was just sitting up in his bed, his hair hanging around his shoulders, he needed to get it cut again.

"Nice hair," Claire pointed out, sitting on the side of Shane's bed, running her fingers through the shaggy mess.

"Same to you," he replied sleepily. Crap. She'd forgot to brush it.

"Oh yeah, Eve already pointed that out," She felt embarrassed, "also I need a shower, get changed while I do,"

"Don't tell me what to do," Shane joked.

"Fine, then I'll persuade you," Claire whispered leaning down to touch her lips to his, the kiss was short, sweet and enough to convince Shane to get up.

Claire stepped under the hot water of the shower. It welcomed and refreshed her whole body, sending a shock of awakeness through it. Half way through, a stealthy shadow appeared behind the shower curtain, Claire yelped and almost slipped. "Hello?" She called, hoping it was Eve or Shane.

"Claire," said the voice-Myrnin. Oh God. "Get out here now, its an emergency." Really? Right now?

"Great timing," she said sarcasticly turning off the water, "Fine pass me a towel and don't look!" Myrnin chuckled and passed Claire what she wanted. Once covered, she stepped out of the shower, "Well? What did you drag me out of the shower for?"

"There's something wrong with Bob," he said.

"What?!" Claire almost screamed, "You dragged me out of the shower for that?!"

Before Myrnin could say anything else, there was a band on the door, "CB are you okay in there?" Eve's voice was full of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," she called back, "I'll be out soon."

"Alright!" Eve sounded relieved, Claire listened to her big, chunky boots clunking down the stairs and fading.

"Please Claire," Myrnin continued, "something's seriously wrong."

Claire sighed, "Fine, just let me get ready first."

Myrnin grinned, truthfully it scared her a little. "No need," he said before pulling out a large, glass box from the pocket of his ridiculous, long coat. It contained a giant, hairy ball that sharply reminded her of Bob. No, it was Bob. Just about 6 times bigger. Claire screamed and backed off.

"Get that away from me!" She shrieked, Myrnin looked hurt and she immediately felt bad.

"I told you something was wrong, he was fine a few days ago but since then he's been getting bigger every day, I'm afraid something will happen to him," he said quietly.

Claire cautiously approached the glass box which held the hairy glob, examining what was inside, "What have you been feeding him, Myrnin?" She asked.

He looked ashamed, "Just some things I found around the lab."

Claire groaned, "First, he's supposed to eat bugs. Second, who knows what you have around your lab? He could be eating anything poisonous Next time try feeding him fly's instead." Myrnin looked pleased.

"Thank you, Claire. Now goodbye," and with that, he was gone. Claire felt strange, as if she'd been talking to herself. Maybe she had, that was pretty strange.

She got dried, dressed and headed towards Shane's room again. Her hair was still damp and sticking to the sides of her face and soaking her shoulders. She had already grown her dark hair to be just past shoulder length.

Without knocking, she entered Shane's room. He was lying on his bed, hands linked behind his head, no shirt, smiling at her. Claire rolled her eyes, "Not exactly what I meant but good enough," she moved to lie next to him and he put an arm around her shoulder. He might have actually made an effort to, at the very least, finger-comb his hair.

Claire relaxed against his body. Outside, not a cloud was in sight, just a long stretch of an endless blue sky. Shane shook her lightly, "Hey, I've told you before, this is a No-Thinking zone," he smiled warmly.

"Sorry," she attempted to say but it faded as Shane lent forward and kissed her. Sweet and full of love. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed closer to him.

_*Usual day passes*_

**Eve**

After returning from work, I tossed my keys over my shoulder and let them land wherever, then made my way into the living room. I had no idea where Shane and Claire were but I didn't care, Michael was sitting in his chair playing a new song he wrote himself, head down, eyes closed. God he was hot! I walked up to him, trying to be quiet even though he was a vamp and I knew he could hear me. I leant over him and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing it gently. Ironic.

I edged around the side of the chair and sat next to him on the arm, then he pulled me to him and before I knew it I was sitting on his lap and we were kissing. His guitar was draped on the floor next to us. His strong, steady hands held me around the waist, keeping me upright as I leant against him, our lips touching, desperate and loving.

I was unaware of how long we were there for but we eventually had to come up for air. Well I did anyway, the un-dead don't need to breathe. "Hi, again" I whispered, grinning. I felt the need for conversation since we hadn't yet talked.

"Hey," he replied quietly, lips against my neck which, with any other vampire, would have creeped me out but right now its what I needed. And loved, "how you doing?"

My eyes were closed as he brushed his lips over the hollow of my neck again, "Perfect now I'm with you," I said slowly and he moved his head up slightly to kiss me gently over and over. Pretty soon, he placed one of hands on the curve of my back and carefully pushed me back and down so I was lying with my back to the chair. He kept that one hand on my back, stroking it, tempting me, and another by my side, holding him up from me slightly so he didn't crush me. I pressed closer to him, kissing him with so much more urgency and needing. Because this was definitely what I needed.

I broke away with a soft moan in the back of my throat and grinned lovingly. Michael lightly touched his lips to the side of my mouth and moved further down, past my chin and neck and onto my chest, kissing the exposed skin above the collar of my t-shirt for a good half a minute before moving up to kiss my lips once again.

I let go of his waist with one hand and in-twined our fingers together and we lay there for a few seconds, staring at each other before Michael said, "Bed. Now?"

That made me grin so much wider and I nodded fiercely he smiled that rock-star smile and sat up, pulling me with him. I was about to get up but he grabbed me around the waist and flung me over his shoulder, I screamed a little and laughed. He kept a tight a hold of my legs as he flew with vampire-speed up the stairs, everything was a blur and it made me slightly dizzy but I enjoyed it.

Within seconds he had threw me down on my bed and locked the door. My whole body stung and trembled with love. He approached me and I reached up to touch his marble-white face as he bent down to kiss me and stretch me out on the bed, leaning over me. After what felt like an eternity, he reached up and pulled my shirt over my head, careful not to catch the lace arms on anything, I did the same to him. He wrapped one of his hands around my neck, the other around my waist. I teased off my shorts and tights as he gently let my hair run loose around the pillow I was leaning on. After I finally got his jeans off, my entire body was tingling even though we'd been through this one million and one times before. He gently reached behind me and found the clasp of my bra...

...And my phone vibrated on the table. I yelped and quickly pushed him away as I hurriedly sat up.

"Why!" I moaned, frustrated, "Why now?!"

"Better answer it," Michael said, he was smiling but he looked disappointed. I felt really guilty.

"Sorry," I apologised, grabbed my phone and clicked it on, "What?!," I screamed into the phone, "You couldn't have picked a worst time then now!"

"Tell Claire to answer her phone, I've been ringing her for hours," It was Myrnin. Myrnin. Of all people...

I held the phone from my ear and shouted, "Claire! Crazy boss dude wants you!"

"Tell him I'll rip his fangs out and make them eat them if he calls me again! I'm busy!" She shouted back, obviously frustrated.

"Yeah? Well I am too!" I yelled back. I heard a loud protest coming from Claire. Well...at least I hoped it was a protest.

"Fine! I'll talk to him!"

"Heard that fang dude?" I said into the phone, "She'll answer next time you call," then I hung up and threw the phone down to the other side of the bed and sighed, "I'm going to stake him next time I see him," I told Michael and looked apologeticly at him, "I'm sorry."

"Hey," he said and moved closer, placing his hand on the side of his face, "It wasn't your fault, but by the sound of it, Claire might beat you to staking him," he said softly, stroking his finger down my face. My makeup was usually good at staying on me but I saw light smears of black over Michael's lips.

I smiled and leaned into his hand, "Well I'll do it with silver, she wouldn't have the heart to do that," I scooted closer and placed my hands over his chest, leaning in and kissing him slowly at first then more urgently.

Then we basically started where we left off.

**Okay that was the first chapter. I've written more but I'll save that for later. Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter (; x**

**This one is a little random in some parts since I couldn't really think of how tot write some parts but whatever!**

**Also, sorry for any typo's or mix-ups. I've checked it over but I don't know whether I got everything.**

**Claire**

_I'm going to stake him. I really am._ Claire thought to herself. She answered the phone with a very frustrated 'What!" She was lying next to Shane and they were both waiting for what would happen after she hung up.

"Claire, you need to come over now! This is a matter of life or death!" He said, his voice sounded serious too. Shane ran a hand down her bare stomach, it was so hard to not just click the red button and get on with it but she had to listen.

She rubbed her forehead, "Myrnin, what? What's happened?" She could feel the annoyance in her tone and didn't try to hold it back. Shane was constantly tempting her to hang up, the feeling of his warm hand against her cool skin was just so perfect.

"Well either some sort of big, hairy eight legged dog has gotten into my lab or Bob has grown about 3 foot. Help Claire, help. And be prepared for a long night of work" There was fear in his voice. Fear. This had to be something big. Literally.

Claire sighed and moved away from a very grabby Shane and almost got up. Almost because Shane held her around the waist and pulled her down, she laughed, "Shane seriously, I have to go. But," she said smiling, "We can finish this tomorrow."

"Promise?" Shane asked and leant down to kiss her gently before finally letting her go.

Claire then realised the phone was still on, she flung it to her ear, "Um...did you hear that?"

Myrnin chuckled, "Yes, in fact I did."

Claire groaned and hung up, "Well, looks like he's never going to let me live that down," she said while pulling her top over her head and her jeans on, Shane was watching her with curiosity, "What?" she asked smiling.

Shane shook his head smiling back, "Nothing, your just beautiful."

That made Claire's cheeks flush and her entire body tremble with love. God, she loved him, especially when he called her beautiful. But it made her not want to leave even more. The quicker she left, the quicker she came back. She leaned forward and quickly kissed his cheek and whispered, "See you tomorrow," and grinned before heading out the door and down the hallway, she heard muffled giggles coming from Eve's room. Sure, she gets all the fun.

Claire made it to Myrnin's lab within ten minutes, sweaty and annoyed. She jogged down the marble steps leading down to his crazy lab ready to shout at him but her brain was wiped of everything she was going to say as she saw Myrnin cowering, corned by what looked like a horse version of Bob. Claire had to fight to hold back a scream. Bob's eight, bulging eyes were pulsing off his head like some sort of alien, giant teeth pointed menacingly out of his mouth, his legs were the same length of Claire herself. She once thought a little, fluffy, bathroom spider had been scary, that seemed stupid now.

Claire didn't think. Couldn't think. She felt sick and pastey. Then, without a second to waste, grabbed a giant wooded chair leg from a table that had been shattered all over the floor and rammed it into the spiders back. Thick, yellow goo squirted from the wound and Bob swayed then toppled over. He wasn't dead but was paralysed, almost like the vampires but not quite.

Myrnin didn't hesitate, he jumped up and rammed a syringe into his neck area, taking the blood from the creature's body. Claire wanted to vomit. The thick liquid was flowing over the lab floor, creating pools of yellow slime.

Myrnin let out a long breath and laughed shakily. Claire's head was spinning and she needed to sit down.

"Well?" he said, "Now do you think there is something wrong?"

Claire nodded vaguely and slowly sat down on a cracked, wooden chair to steady herself, "What could be wrong?" She asked.

"I was really hoping you would know," he said, confused.

"Well take the blood sample! I'll try to fix him," Claire said before moving cautiously towards the almost dead spider. She slowly reached out to his hairy body, as she touched it, he flinched and Claire scrambled back, startled. Myrnin just laughed.

She stayed in his lab all through the night as promised, helping him search through blood samples and finding what caused the growth in Bob. Turns out he fed him some un-natural chemical which made his insides stretch or something deformed like that.

"Hey I need some of that!" Claire joked.

"No you don't," Myrnin said, "Your perfect the way you are."

Claire blushed and looked away. That was the nicest thing he'd ever said to her and she smiled at him, "Thanks but I'm not perfect." Her and Shane had once had a conversation about how they weren't perfect, nobody was.

Myrnin mumbled something else but she didn't make it out, she kept asking him what he said but he wouldn't tell her.

After they had secured the giant spider-he had calmed down from before-Myrnin dismissed Claire.

She jumped up the marble steps, sighed and trailed off at a jog quickly towards home as it was still a little dark from a passing storm. She wanted to get back to Shane badly, it was already early-afternoon.

Just as she passed Common Grounds, the local coffee shop, gazing up at the on-coming sunshine leaving the heavy, grey clouds behind, a tall figure flashed in front of her, grabbed onto her shirt and yanked her forward to growl at her.

Oliver.

And he looked angry.

"Where is Eve?" He said slowly and he was very menacing. Oliver's eyes shined a low crimson and his fangs were drawn.

"What do you mean?" Claire panicked and struggled, only causing him to tug her violently again.

"Your little Goth friend is late for work, she should have been in a long time ago," he said, eyes almost spinning, "Customers can't wait forever you know."

"Okay," Claire stammered, "I'll tell her to come right away." She actually thought he would rip Eve's head off when he next saw her.

Oliver let her go, cast a disgusted glance at her, then vanished with a blur. God, she really hated vampires sometimes.

Claire arrived at the gate of the Glass House from a run. You can never trust a vampire, even in daylight. She jogged to the door, jammed the key into the hole before stumbling into the house and locking it again.

"Eve!" She called loudly, enough to wake her.

She got a reply of a muffled, "What?"

"Get your ass out of bed! Your scary boss dude wants you at work before he comes and drags you there himself!"

She heard a thump and a yelp, meaning Eve had proberly fallen out of bed, then a lot of cursing and rustling.

In about 30 seconds, she heard Eve's door slam and her boots clomping down the hall before appearing, flushed, at the top of the stairs and thundering down them.

"Thanks Claire Bear!" she said quickly before grabbing her keys, pecking her swiftly on the cheek then leaping out of the house and locking the door behind her.

Claire rolled her eyes and started up the stairs.

**Eve**

Whoa crap, who put the hot sauce in Oliver's blood-bottle this morning? Can't a girl be a little late for work and not get screamed at? Seriously.

Anyway, work started alright. Mad, bitey boss incident aside. As always, had a couple of dumb jocks trying to feel me up over the counter, I guess telling them I have a vampire fiancée helps, not that they didn't already know but it still helped. Pretty soon after, some lame-ass vampire decided to flash fangs at me before pouring a steaming hot, milky mocha down my new top. Bitch.

The vamps really hate me right now.

At least Michael dropped in to give me a quick kiss before his gig somewhere. That earned me a lot more disgusted glares from the vampires. Like I cared what they thought.

So yeah, good day really.

Plus I made it home later than usual and didn't have to cook so bonus! (For all of us...)

Oh, and I walked in on Claire and Shane's make-out session which was pretty funny as always, but cute none-the-less. Damn I just hope Shane doesn't brake the kid's heart, he was like that when we were young but he doesn't seem to be that way anymore, thank god.

Michael was in anyway, he was practising in our room so he didn't disturb Claire and Shane. I wandered up there to see him. I slowly entered the room and leant, arms crossed and smiling, against the door after silently shutting it. I admired how carefully he placed his fingers over the guitar strings, plucking gently but filling the whole room with the tingle of song. His head nodded lightly to the beat of the music. It reminded me of yesterday. After a short time, he looked up and met my eyes. Everything about him was perfect, the way his eyes sparkled, the beautiful, curved line his mouth makes when he smiled, his soft, blonde hair, his low, sexy voice. Just...everything.

I pushed off the wall and made my way over in front of him, "Nice song" I whispered as I bent down, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I felt him slide the guitar off his knee and place his hands on my waist, holding firmly. He kissed me back with passion and love and a million other hot, awesome things.

He leant back and pulled me onto his lap before whispering back, "Good, because it's about you." He rubbed his nose against mine lightly.

"Aww!" I said quietly, "That's sweet."

He smiled and kissed me again. We stayed glued together for, I don't know, 20 minutes? Until we finally stopped. Our rapid breathing filled the room with a shot of urgency.

So, I don't think I need to get into much detail but things were getting pretty serious again but we ended up stopping since it was still early evening and I hadn't even said hello to Claire or Shane. We made our way downstairs to find them in a video-game war, I think Shane was letting Claire win.

Claire let Michael cut in, she handed him the controller, stood up and drifted over to the kitchen. I decided to follow her, I needed to talk to her about something.

"Hey," she said cheerfully as I appeared in the doorway, "Want something?"

"Um, yeah actually. I need to ask your opinion on something," I had no idea how I was planning on asking her.

"Shoot,"she said, focusing half on me, half on the bacon sandwich she was making, I guess she didn't eat much at dinner.

I swallowed what felt like a large lump of sand, "Its not something I can just say, I need to talk it over with you."

Claire stopped in the act of placing the greasy bacon onto the bread where the butter was slowly melting, and turned around to look me in the eye. I could tell that she knew I was being serious, "Okay," she started, "I know this is important, I can see it in your expression. Sit down, we can talk."

Swiftly, I sat down on one of the cold, kitchen chairs. Running my fingernails over the lumps and bumps of the un-matching wooden table, I waited for Claire to place her plate across from me and thump down to look me in the eye once more.

"Eve," she said sweetly, "You know you can tell me anything."

"Claire..."

**Mwahaha! Cliffy for you (; **

**I haven't wrote much of the next chapter but I'm writing as much as I can!**

**Thanks again!xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I couldn't really think of anything to write really haha :P**

**And it's pretty short and not very detailed, sorry. **

**But anyway, here it is! x**

**P.s- Again, sorry if there's any typo's or mistakes.**

_"Eve," she said sweetly, "You know you can tell me anything."_

"Claire..." I said, then paused for about 3 seconds before sighing and continuing, "I don't want to stay human."

Claire seemed to consider this for a moment, then she realized what I had said, "You...you want to become a vampire?" she asked hesitantly.

I nodded slowly but I couldn't meet her eyes. That was until she said, "I don't blame you."

Shocked, I snapped my head up to look straight at her, "You don't?"

"No," she said and smiled her beautiful, fragile smile, "I understand. You want to be with Michael but you can't while you grow older and he stays the same age, it's okay."

Squealing, I jumped up and hugged her from an awkward angle over her shoulders, "Thank you." I whispered in her ear.

"Eve...need...to...breathe..." She gasped.

I let go and held her at arms length, "Sorry," I apologized. She just smiled back.

"It's okay, now let me finish my sandwich, I'm starving here."

I grinned at her and she mirrored it. I seriously love her sometimes.

We sat chatting for a while but I couldn't stop thinking about the consequences. I mean, drinking blood, eww, no thanks. Plus, two vampires in one house with 2 other humans, not going to down well in the end. Oh and my family has always been the vamp-hating bunch (as were Shane's), they'll go all crazy-ass on me if they find out that I'd been turned.

I was snapped out of my distant thoughts as a cool, soothing hand slipped from the top of my long, black hair, down my neck and arms and then onto my own fingers. Across from me, I saw Claire blush and finish her snack quickly before jumping up and heading off to clean her dishes and escape to the lounge.

Michael lent down behind me and kissed the spot behind my ear which always made me tingle, I giggled softly and in-twined our hands together. He smiled his sexy, rock-star smiles that had the girls down on their knees and sat beside me, I jumped from my own seat and onto his lap to cuddle closer to him.

I could hear Shane and Claire's conversation slightly, only muffled works and laughter got through though those white walls and suddenly wondered whether Michael had heard mine and Claire's talk because of his vamp-senses, I hoped that he had been paying all attention to the game other than us.

But just as if reading my mind, which he probably had, he pushed me away just a little to look me straight in the eye and ask sweetly, "What were you and Claire talking about?"

I have to admit, I faltered a bit before answering a little too quickly, "Oh nothing, just casual chat."

He didn't believe me obviously, vampires know whether you're lying or telling the truth which is another downside of living with someone who has fangs. But luckily for me, he just sighed and hugged me again, I dug my head into his neck and stayed there silently smiling.

For the first time, I was actually looking forward to being turned.

**Claire**

Claire loved Eve, she really did, but she just wasn't sure that she was making the right decision. Deep down, it felt weird and scary almost. It's not like she had any say in Eve's life, it was her own choice, but it felt...wrong.

Alothough she didn't think about it for long, once Michael had arrived she tried to get out of there as soon as possible to go and see Shane. He was lounging on the couch flipping through channels on the TV, obviously.

"What did Eve want?" he said, not looking up from the screen. Claire sunk down next to him and replied with "Nothing, just talk." Even though she definitely wasn't the best liar, Shane seemed to buy it, or maybe he just wasn't paying attention.

For a second, she considered telling him about Eve and her wanting to be a vampire and everything, after all he lives in the same house as her and he's still getting used to the idea of Michael being one of them. Plus his family never really liked the vamps. Eventually, she decided to let Eve tell him herself, it would be easier that way.

Claire and Shane sat in almost-silence for a few minutes before Shane turned the TV off and turned to her, "Come here," he said and held his arms out. Claire smiled and stretched out into his warm, strong arms as he pulled her on top of him. He kissed her slowly and gently, his hands resting on her hips. She giggled softly against his mouth and pushed closer to him. She wished she could stay there forever.

**Eve**

I decided I was going to see Amelie in the morning.

The next day, I woke up, showered, dressed in my usual Goth outfit, spent half an hour carefully applying my make-up and then grabbed a quick coffee before quickly kissing Michael and escaping to 'work'.

As I jogged over the streets of town, I realised that today Morganville had decided to go with the sunny theme again. Since it was still early, the sky took on a dark-sea tint with fluffy clouds floating by, ignoring us completely.

It was a short, 10 minute walk across the town to get to Amelie, and another 5 minutes to actually get into the building, her stupid guards kept blocking me and I had to tell them I was there to see the Founder and all that crap before I finally got to talk to her.

"What do you want?" She said icily, not looking up from her papers on her desk.

"I need to ask a favour." I replied shakily, truthfully, I was terrified.

"Well hurry up, I have a meeting in an hour."

I swallowed and said quickly, "I want to be a vampire."

Even Amelie flinched at that. She paused for a few seconds before looking up right into my dark eyes with her cool, blue ones, "You do realize the consequences, Miss Rosser?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I've thought about it and I'm sure. I don't want to be with Michael if I'm just a human and he isn't."

After a few heart-pounding seconds, I saw the Founder's eyes darken to a crimson, blood red as she grinned a scarily happy smile. Suddenly, I felt tense and I wanted to run away and never return.

"As you wish," was the last thing I heard her say. In less than half a second, I caught a slight glimpse of a white-dressed figure, sleekly jump up and drift towards me, her sharp, shiny fangs were drawn and her eyes were practically glowing.

I felt something grab me and tilt my neck back, brushing the black hair away revealing my smooth, pale, un-touched flesh below; The next thing I felt was a searing pain through my body, starting at my neck then spreading out towards my chest, a tingling, fizzing feeling began there and travelled down every nerve in my body. My body suddenly felt weak and dead as I lay limp in the arms of the founder, I could even feel my own blood being drawn, my skin turning every shade of white from my normal paleness to a milky chalk colour.

My dying nerves screamed at me, begging it to stop.

_You're being turned..._

**So that's it for now and I know it's rubbish but I didn't want to stall on one thing for too long but I will add more detail in the next one, I wanted to get the point over in this one first.  
Hopefully I can upload the next one tomorrow or the next (: sorry if I don't, I'm down at the yard a lot to look after the horses, it takes up my life haha! (: **

**Review! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO sorry I didn't update sooner! I've been really upset lately (everosser13 knows why) and haven't been on the laptop alot, I use my phone when I'm sad, lol (: and I can't send e-mails from there, only receive them and since I have Windows 8, I don't have word/wordpad so I have to e-mail each story to myself, haha. Plus I couldn't think of anything (ideas are helpful by the way). But anyway, here it is!**

_Eve..._  
Something called to me from inside my core  
_Eve, it's time to get up.._.  
It was faint at first but soon grew louder, into a scream. I flung my eyes open, deadly fast. It took me a few seconds to recognise the place, I was in the Founders office. Then suddenly, everything came back to me. The turning.  
Sharply, I snapped my head to the right and uncontrollably bared fangs at the only blood source in the room. Or so I thought until she calmly moved and brought out a fresh blood bag, my senses began to twitch and whimper, luring me towards it. Incredibly fast, I lunged forwards in a blur and snatched it from the Founder's hands before ripping the top off and snacking hungrily on the contents. It was as if I had been taken over by something growing and crazy inside and I could not control it no matter what.  
As I started to return to normal, I saw Amelie slowly wipe the blood from her lips, grinning something that definitely wasn't a smile right at me.  
Eventually, I dropped the empty, drained bag from my hands and shakily moved my gaze from it and onto the Founder once more.  
"You actually did it..." I mumbled dazily.  
"Yes of course I did, now leave, I'm sure your little friends can help you out." She replied sternly before making her way over to her desk again.  
To be honest, it felt as though I had been reborn, which I kinda had, but my whole vision was updated to HDx30, I felt a little dizzy and unaware no matter how hard I tried to concentrate. Even though it had only been a few seconds, my hearing had increased so that I could now hear clearly every slight sound outside the walls. Every nerve in my body was fully apparent, even without training, I already knew exactly how to extract and fold my fangs, freakishly. I wanted to panic and scream and cry but sheer will kept me back, plus the thought of not getting harassed by the vamps for marrying Michael. Oh and I'll actually stay 18! Awesome! Just what every girl dreams of.  
Just as Amelie had instructed, I stood, or more like zipped, up to a stand, scaring myself at the speed and unsteadily left. I had to take my steps carefully otherwise I was worried I would underestimate my own strength. The gradually healing bite marks on my neck were still tingling just a little and leaking tiny drops of blood.  
Without thinking, I edged out onto the street and suddenly felt a strong burning sensation travelling over my bare face, neck, arms and legs. Shit. The sun.  
Hissing, I scrambled back into the cool, dark shade and let the pain die away. Crap, what was I going to do?! I couldn't call Michael even though he has a vampire car, he'd suspect something and now was not the time to tell him.  
Then I had an idea. Myrnin.  
He had a vampire car.  
A twinge of joy shot through me as I pulled out my cell phone from my jean pockets and dialled Myrnin's number, he eventually answered after 5 long rings and a lot of cursing and rustling, obviously not used to technology.  
"What?" he said, annoyed, "I'm kind of busy right about now."  
"Myrnin, it's Eve, I'm outside Amelie's office and it's an emergency, I need your help. Please." I tried to ease all of my kindness and pleading into those words. Even in the shade, the hot, burning sun above me still sent itchiness over my pale skin.  
After a couple of agonizing seconds, Myrnin sighed and said, "Fine, I'll be there soon," Of course he didn't imply when exactly.  
Staying as much in the soothing shade as I could, I waited. My ears twitched at my new and improved hearing, picking up individual sounds and analysing them into something more. When human residents past, their soft flowing blood swished around my head and the beating of their heart and pulse pounded in my ears. It was so hard not to just lunge at them.  
But, just as the buzzing over my flesh was getting pretty unbearable, I heard the faint, distant sound of terrible driving, squeaky wheels, engine revving and yelps of annoyance, from a few roads away. Then Myrnin pulled up in his stupid vamp car inches away from my feet.  
I tried to take a step but the hot, blinding sun burned my skin, I whined and backed up a little before crazy-ass Myrnin flung the black door open and leant out saying, "Well hurry up, I can't stay here all day."  
Taking a deep breath, I lunged forward trying to avoid the sunlight as much as possible, it was weird how different the vamp cars look when you actually were one.  
Luckily, I got into the car without harm and told Myrnin to drive me to the Glass House but as he turned around, I knew he sensed something was wrong. He knew. After all he could hear hearts beating while mine no longer was.  
"You're paler than I remember..." he started, as he did I tried to look away, to avoid his eyes so maybe he couldn't see the change, but I already knew he could.  
"Eve," wow he actually remembered my name, this must be serious I guess, "What happened?"  
Taking in a deep, shaking breath (even though I didn't actually need to breathe but it made me feel a whole lot better) I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, closed my eyes for a few seconds and blurted it all out. About not wanting Michael to watch me grow older as he stayed 18, lying awake for hours thinking about my decision, asking Amelie to turn me.  
Surprisingly, he was actually listening too, who knew Claire's boss could be sane for once? After I had explained everything, Myrnin looked blankly at me for a few moments before slowly turning around in his seat and setting the car off into a crawl, then a catapult. Luckily my vampire senses picked up the jolt and I clung onto the seat for dear life throughout the whole journey.  
Apart from the occasional bump and jerk from Myrnin's terrible driving, we sat the rest of the ride there in cold silence. Finally, he pulled up on the kerb and sighed before saying, "Tell Claire I fixed the Bob thing, she'll know what it means," He then passed me an... umbrella? "Here, protection from the sun." Oh right.  
I took it and popped the door open, "Thanks." I mumbled quietly before jumping out, clicking the black umbrella open and dashing to the huge, Glass House doorway, jamming my keys into the lock and entering the warm, welcoming house. I closed and dropped the umbrella down onto the floor. I took in a deep breathe and headed for the living room, I could detect that they were there.  
"Hey!" Claire said sweetly, wrapped in Shane's arms, as I edged nervously around the corner, "Back so soon?"  
That was when both Shane and Michael turned their focus on me. I saw Michael's face. At first, he looked at me lovingly, then curiously, a few moments past until...he knew.

**Claire**

It all happened so quick. I was stretched out on my back beside Shane's warm, comfortable body on the couch, studying while he quietly watched the TV with his arm around my shoulders. Michael was sitting in his chair and practising almost silently on his guitar. Everything was going well, then we all heard the clicking in the lock from the front door, wondering why Eve was back so soon. She lingered into the room, head down, I called to her but all she did was look up. Michael and Shane looked up at her, a few moments later, all hell broke loose. Michael jumped up so fast my mind couldn't capture it in time, his guitar was rested back onto his chair. He was standing across the room from Eve, glaring at her with eyes of red steel. I sat up slowly, wondering what the hell was going on, Shane followed, his arm still around me. Eve's eyes were full of fear and sadness; she looked as though she was going to cry. Then I realised something else, her eyes were slightly tinted red. She'd been turned.

Michael continued to stare into her, Eve's eyes kept flicking around with nerves. Finally, Michael flashed and appeared in front of her, grabbing her face and inspecting it.

"Eve," He growled, "What happened?"

Eve's eyes welled up with tears, as she held back sobs she tried to talk but couldn't find the words. Shane must have finally realised what was going on since he moved me carefully out of the way and stood up behind Michael. He let go of Eve's teary-eyed face as she broke out into emotion-full crys (**A/N:** if that makes sense?). I decided quickly while I got up that I should go to comfort her; Shane hadn't said a thing and Michael had gone deadly silent as Eve's tears continued to fall into her hands that were covering her face as I hugged her from the side.

Nobody said a thing until Eve recovered enough to choke out, "Michael...I'm so sorry..."

**So then...Thanks for reading I guess! I'll try to write more often (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this chapter might be quite depressing and sad for some readers so I apologise for that :/ I promise it gets happier! I just needed to get this over and done with. Thank you to SophieKatieeM for helping me with the story line and everosser13 for our awesome convo's (feel free to send me a message, I love to chat [;) **

**P.S: Have you guys read the excerpt of book 14, Fall of Night?! Omg I read it on the was to my Therapist this morning and cried haha! I found it sad...**

**Okay, to the story!**

_Recap:_

_Nobody said a thing until Eve recovered enough to choke out, "Michael, I'm so sorry..."_

**Story:**

**Claire**

Michael didn't say a word to Eve. He just looked away violently and left. Just left upstairs.

Eve was still bawling into her hands while I comforted her from the side. A few seconds after Michael barged out, I stared up at a blank, silent Shane who stared back without emotion. Then he left too. Both guys had walked out on Eve who needed them both right now.

"Eve," I started, "I'm sorry..."

She wiped her mascara-stained tears from her cheeks and shook her head, "No, you don't need to be. It was my own choice and I need to fix this myself," she said shakily before wandering out of the living room and up the stairs. I watched helplessly as my sweet, best friend disappeared upstairs.

I needed to find Shane and talk to him about it.

**Eve**

There was only one thing to do about this...I swore I'd never do it again but...I have to...I need to...

**Claire**

Shane definitely wasn't happy about Eve's decision. Even less about the fact that knew about it before hand and didn't tell either him or Michael. As I arrived in Shane's room, he was sitting on his bed, facing away from the door.

"Shane?" I whispered slowly, standing in the doorway. He didn't answer, "Shane please. This is a good thing."

Shane then let out a dry, emotionless laugh that definitely wasn't for amusement, "What's a good thing?" he spat without turning around, "Having two blood-suckers in the same house with the two of us? Yeah, that's going to end up great, isn't it? We're like walking bait for them now."

I sat cross-legged on the other side on his un-made bed, "Eve wanted this for Michael's sake. Not just her own. She didn't want to grow older as Michael stayed 18, eventually it would be inappropriate. You have to understand. I know it's hard, especially for you, but it's for the best."

Shane seemed to consider this for a moment until he realised something, "You mean you knew this before she got turned?" he snapped, scooting quickly around in a circle to face me with an expression on his face that I'd only ever seen a couple of horrible times, like during the Fight Club incident or encounters with his abusive father. He would never use it on me, would he? But then he did.

"Shane-" I choked out but didn't have time to finish.

"I'm not living in a house with two bloodsuckers, Claire. And you know it."

I did. And I should have seen it coming. He could barely live with his best friend being a vamp, never mind Eve. That was the last straw, for him.

"Please, don't do this. I can't live without you, Shane." I whispered to him as a thin ray of mid-day sunlight seeping in from the closed curtains streaked his face. Slowly, I reached out and stroked the line of his cheekbone and across his lips, the tension eased from his expression a little, but not enough.

Sighing, he leant forward and pressed his forehead against mine while placing his hand on my thigh. "Then don't," he said, his tone a little gentler, "We could find our own place. Together."

Honestly, I had been considering it but it felt a lot more real and scary when he said it to me out loud, "But...we can't just abandon this house. It needs us."

Shane kissed me softly, causing butterflies to form in the pit of my stomach, "We won't be abandoning it, the living dead will still be here. Anyway this house is Michael's. As much as I hate it right now, him and Eve should live here alone. More privacy, for them and us."

Another good point. But I couldn't leave Eve. Not now, especially now. So I said that.

"As much as I want us to live on our own, and as much as you hate it, we can't just move out when Eve needs us. I know she's been turned and you don't approve but...she really needs our help. Please? Then once the situation has settled down between her and Michael but you still can't deal then we can go, I promise." I kissed him desperately, filled with passion and as much love as possible.

Shane closed his eyes and sighed deeply again, "Claire, I really don't know. I need to think it over alone." He pulled away and lay back on the bed, I slipped off the sheets and made my way over to the door, "I love you," I muttered almost to myself as I opened his door, leading into the breezy hallway.

Stepping out, I heard a soft, "I love you, too," from the bed, which made me feel a hundred times better.

Until I saw a very distressed Eve thunder out of the bathroom, black tears streaking down her pale face, panicking and crying, I lunged out to stop her before she barged into me. Not that she couldn't have stopped herself.

"Eve? Are you okay?" I asked nervously.

"Let me past Claire!" She whimpered, too fast.

For a second, I was a little confused who she wanted to go so badly, until I realised something. Something serious. All up Eve's pale, bare arms were thick, shocking, bleeding cuts. Cut's filled with sizzling silver flakes. Blood smeared down her arms and pooled in her hands.

"Eve..." I breathed out, almost silently while grabbing her arms and turning them over and over again to reveal both sides numerous times. I couldn't believe my own eyes. "Eve..." I repeated, "Why...?"

She staggered, pulled away, sobbed harder and ran for her old room, I tried to follow but her vampire speed was too much, she locked herself in there and I heard muffled, angry sobs shattering the stillness of the hall.

Then I realised something else that my brain had only just recognised. Eve was still holding the razor and silver vile.

"Shit," I muttered, then faster and louder, "Shit!" I started to panic and began to bang on the door rapidly, "Eve!" I yelled constantly while trying to force her bedroom door open, "Eve! Stop! Please! Put it down, you don't have to do this!" Tears were forming in my eyes now, threatening to fall down my cheeks. The first idea I had, I tried, "Shane!" I screamed, "Michael! Please help me!" My voice cracked as I cried. Inside her room, I heard Eve whimpering again.

Michael was the first to arrive but he definitely wasn't happy. "What?" He hissed. Shane appeared right behind him, looking a little more content than before, until he saw Michael. The hatred began to boil up on his face once again.

"It's Eve!" I stammered, "She's trying to kill herself with silver!"

That knocked Michael totally out of his anger, replacing it with total shock and guilt. Shane's face took on a totally worried edge to it as he looked past me at the door. "Step aside," Michael said sternly and I did just that. In a flash, Michael slammed full speed into Eve's painted-black door, splintering it totally off it's hinges and down to the dark purple carpet.

Everyone of us stopped dead in our tracks, wordlessly focusing on Eve in her room.

She was sitting, knees up to her chest, on her old black and crimson bed, her bare arms and legs had fresh, bloodied, infected cuts from a sharp razor sitting lifelessly next to her feet and a small, clear vile full of tiny silver flakes she had been pouring onto the scars. Her head was between her knees and she was crying. A lot.

Blood stained the sheets and the edges of her clothes.

I wanted to scream, run away from all of this. It was so awful to see my best friend in this state. But instead, I rushed up to her and wrapped my arms around her frail, shaking body. "Eve, calm down. Please!" I franticly muttered in her ear as Michael and Shane took the razor and silver off her.

Michael effortlessly snapped the metal blade and made his way over to Eve after dumping it on the floor, he kneeled on the bed in front of her stroking her long, black hair while whispering soothing words and kissing her tear-stained cheeks and forehead, I backed off a little to give them space. It must have been so hard for Michael to control himself around that much blood but...he had to.

Eve's crying and screaming finally began to slow down and Michael hugged her fiercely around the waist, Eve hugged back just as hard, and ran one of his hands over her burnt, bloodied arms while she sniffed and sobbed. "I thought that if you didn't want me like this then there was no point," she stuttered into Michael's jacket. He didn't reply, just continued to stroke her hair and hold her close.

I had gone a terrible, milky pale while Shane's arms were placed around my stomach, holding me there. This was a day none of us would forget.

**So that was pretty sad wasn't it? As I said, it gets happier! (: By the way, I take Self-harming very seriously, it's not something people should take lightly, it's a dangerous, serious matter so it was hard for me to write this in so much detail but...yeah :P**

**Thank you for reading!**

**And as always, sorry for any mix-ups or typos.**

**Review (;**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Horses have been consuming my life...I need help -_-  
But here you go!  
P.s: As always, sorry for any mistakes/typos.**

**Claire**  
Six days after the incident and Eve hadn't spoken to anyone. The only time she left the house was late at night to take a trip to the Blood Bank presumably, considering she had arrived with extra blood which she stored in the fridge. Nobody tried to talk to her, Shane hadn't made up his mind and Michael was still furious, despite everything. But he did fix Eve's door for her. At least that was something.  
Only twice had I seen her, she'd been wearing long sleeves to cover her arms and jeans to cover her legs, she was stripped from all of her Gothic makeup and accessories. A few times while passing her room, I could hear her crying to herself. At first, I was worried she had started to cut again but on the day of the incident, she had promised us she would stop and the three of us, me, Shane and Michael, had searched the house for anything dangerous that she could use and cleared them.  
The last thing Eve had said to me before she ignored us all was about Myrnin, I decided I was going to to his lab sometime soon.  
Just as I finished pulling a shirt over my head while debating whether to take a trip to the lab or not, I heard a soft knock at my bedroom door.  
"Come in," I called, expecting Shane.  
But instead, Eve walked in.  
She looked a lot better than when I'd last seen her, she had started to wear her typical Gothic makeup again, not so much around the eyes though but her lips were painted a dark shade of fiery red. She wasn't wearing long sleeves, infact the top she was wearing was totally sleeveless, and she had actually made an effort to look like the old Eve again. She'd even chucked a couple of red streaks into her long, black hair to match her lipstick.  
And she was smiling.  
Before I could say anything, Eve threw a load of words at me, "Look, Claire. I'm really sorry that you had to see something like that and I promise you wont ever have to again. I was just so stressed that Michael didn't want me like this and thought that if he didn't then nobody would. It was stupid and I shouldn't have done it. If you don't want to be my friend I understand and-"  
I didn't let her finish. I jumped up and hugged her hard, I was too glad that she was okay to do anything else, she hugged back carefully so she didn't crush me, "You're my best friend," I said, "I'll stick by you no matter what. Although you probably can't say the same, remember when you kept calling me a traitor when Bishop had cursed me or something?"  
Eve rolled her eyes, "Yeah, thanks for bringing that up. And I know it was ages ago but sorry for forgetting your birthday," she grinned, "Guess we're on a trip down memory frickin' lane then?"  
I smiled, this was the Eve I loved and had missed, "Yeah I guess we are. So, you feeling any better?"  
She nodded and it seemed confident, "Yeah, I just need to talk it over with Michael. Might not go down well so remember to wear ear plugs."  
Still smiling, I nodded and said, "You might need backup, though."  
"Ditch the ear plugs then..." Eve said and we hugged once more, "Thank you, Claire. For just being you."  
I laughed a little, "Always there for you, Eve."  
Just before she backed out of the door, she grinned her beautiful, crazy smile and winked.  
I had missed her so much.

**Eve**  
Well that went much better than I'd planned in my head.  
This morning I'd woken up feeling, weirdly, better. I had finally stopped crying and had calmed right down, so I figured I needed to fix things with everyone, starting with Claire.  
But now, Michael.  
After I'd talked to Claire, I shut her door and made my way over to me and Michael's bedroom.  
As I approached our door, I knew that if I had a functioning heart, it would have been hammering out of my chest.  
From the inside, I could hear the soft strums of a guitar vibrating softly around the room, dying to get lost in them. But I couldn't. Not yet.  
Without knocking, I walked directly into a nightmare. Or so I thought.  
As soon as I entered, Michael looked directly into my eyes, locking gazes, pulled the guitar strap over his head, dropped it, then shot directly at me and pulled me into a strong, secure embrace while he pressed his lips to mine. At first, my mind couldn't generate what was happening, then a total flush of joy swirled throughout me and I sunk deeper into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck as he pushed me up against the wall and spread his hands out on it next to my head.  
Since we didn't need to come up for air, we continued to kiss for 3 full minutes or something until Michael finally pulled away and pressed his forehead to mine.  
"I'm so sorry, Eve," he whispered gently, inches away from my skin, "I swear I am. I didn't mean to put you through that again."  
"It's okay," I replied, "Honestly. You had the right to be mad, I should have talked to you about it first."  
"But it's not okay. I put you through that depression stage again and I hate myself for it," he sighed, his warm, comforting breath flowing over my face, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
Smiling, I kissed him lightly, "Can't wait."  
He grinned and took a step back. So, I guess that was it? Forgive and forget, just like that? My whole body was tingling and buzzing, then I realised that I had missed this. Missed it a lot.  
"So the wedding, it's still on?" (**A/N: I don't know whether I'd mentioned this before but Michael and Eve aren't married yet although some scenes might contain spoilers from later books so...yeah**) I asked once my body had stopped trembling.  
"It was never off," Michael said, reaching out to push a strand of hair from my face, "I was just being stupid. Eve, I should have known this was a good thing. I hated that people were basically bullying you because of us, it was for the best."  
"I love you," I said softly, and I meant it.  
"I love you too," he replied.

**So...I told you guys it would get happier! (; **  
**Again, I am SOOO sorry for not updating sooner! Plus, since it's the holidays I have to split my time up between my dads and my mams and the story is at my mams and I've been at my dads for a while! But I'm back now (: **  
**Reivew please! They mean a lot!**  
**-Eve xx**


End file.
